Cat Knows
by Fangirling It 7
Summary: Cat's thoughts on Kara being Supergirl. First Supergirl fanfiction.


_I own nothing. I am super excited for season two. My first attempt at a Supergirl fanfiction._

"Stephanie!" I shout to my new temporary assistant. I wait a moment, but I don't hear anyone rushing into my office, I bellow again, "Stephanie!"

"She means you." I hear the IT gremlin whisper to my new assistant. The fourth one since I promoted Kara.

Every temp is more incompetent than the last. I swear that girl had better find her replacement soon. I don't understand why these people can't handle my schedule, travel and whatever else I need. Kara managed it all the while flying around the saving the city as Supergirl.

"Sorry, Ms. Grant, but as I said before my name is Stacy."

"I want a lettuce wrap and book me a deep tissue massage with the same one who did Sandy Bullocks." I ignored her pretending not to hear her correct me on her name.

"Yes, Ms. Grant. Right away," and she scurries out of my office. This one will probably be gone by noon tomorrow that. I maintain millennials are the worst for assistants. Kara would be the exception to the rule.

"Ms. Grant?" I look up and it is Kara standing just inside my office.

I told her I wanted a two names for her replacement today when I promoted her to that cramped windowless office. Next week we would go over what she might be able to bring to Catco as more than my assistant. I probably should have given her an office with a window so that it would make it easier for her to fly in and out at a moment's notice, but that might show to much favoritism so for now getting her name right will have to do.

"Who do you have for me?" I ask. My curiosity getting the better of me. I wonder who would she get to replace herself.

I will make do with whoever she has brought me. Right now I am more worried about what she might want to do at Catco. I want her to think of something that justifies the payroll, gives her a flexible work schedule to be Supergirl, that way James Olsen and the IT Gremlin wouldn't have to cover for her, but I also want her to find something worthwhile. When Kara first started she said she just wanted to be a good assistant, but I want her to branch out and do something more meaningful than getting my coffee and booking my appointments.

The first time I figured out that Kara was Supergirl, I originally thought she should quit and be available to National City full-time, and I think I still believe that to a degree, but now I think this is her way of staying connected to the people she helps. That Catco might be more than a way to pay her bills.

Another reason I am so hesitant to try to fire her again is because she went through so much effort to fool me. I mean I still don't understand how she managed to make two of herself. I admit seeing double had me fooled until Mr. Allen came to town and James the IT gremlin and Kara all claimed he was a cousin. After the fight with Leslie and Siobhan, Kara couldn't come up with a decent excuse as to how she knows Mr. Allen. Apparently saying he was a friend was too complex for her. When Kara told me she wanted to see him off and it seemed important to her; they had to share some sort of connection, but I wasn't sure what kind yet.

Then what brought be back to being truly convinced that Kara was Supergirl was during Myriad. Mexwell Lord made some flippant comment about my assistant being missing in action. Which makes me think that he knows Kara secret; what really makes me curious is how Kara has managed to keep quiet. Then Non had James and Toyman Jr. talk to Kara and he mentioned the fact that they were friends before he made them jump off the ledge. If all of this hadn't tipped my journalistic mind, then the thing that really put it over the edge was during the Supergirl broadcast. Kara's sister and whom I presume is her foster mom were both present during the broadcast and they seemed to forget that I was within earshot.

"I have Sydney Reyes and Alexander Johnson. Here are their resumes along with their references. I have already called and talked to them. I think both would be able to keep up with the demands of being your assistant." Kara says.

"Alright have Stephanie set up interviews with them for tomorrow in the morning."

"It's already done, Ms. Grant. Sydney is at 10 am and Alexander is at 1015 am."

"Very well." I see Kara about to leave, "Oh and Kara, I want that to be the last thing you do as my assistant."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," says Kara.

My temp rushes in with my lettuce wrap and something that looks suspiciously like a resignation letter. I guess my assumption she would last until tomorrow was being generous.


End file.
